


Flowers Vs Tattoos

by Blue_Topaz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Tumblr: Glimadora Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20544635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Topaz/pseuds/Blue_Topaz
Summary: Adora enjoys her life selling flowers





	Flowers Vs Tattoos

It was nearing the end of Adoras shift at the flower shop. While the muscular girl had only started working there recently it had been the best few months of her life. As a frimilar noise of the bell of the workers door rang through the halls behind her Adora smiled knowing who was coming.

Glimmer came down the hall in a gold sweatshirt and jeans a huge smile on the young women’s face. While she and Adora had only met by chance they went on to form an extremely powerful bond. Working side by side through thick and thin had given them a strong appreciation for each other.

As her shift ended Adora ran over to Glimmer and gave her a huge hug. “Glimmer its been too long!” Adora said with a smile. Glimmer had shown Adora so much and no matter how long it was being apart was too much time apart for her.

Glimmer hugged Adora back with a smile, “Its nice to see ya settling in so well Adora!” When Adora had first arrived due to her upbringing within the Horde tattoo industry her social skills where not that good. It had made Glimmer smile more and more to see Adora finally get to live a normal life and enjoy it.

Adora had come to Bright Moon Flowers after getting a sense of unfulfillment one getting promoted at the Horde. Those first few days in management did manage to be fun thanks to her best friend at the time Catra, however as it wore on through a week Adora felt no joy what she was doing. Adora remembered well what happened on that 8th day the memory’s coming to the forefront.

Adora and Catra had been walking to work having to take a different round due to roadwork in the way. Catra making sure to lead the way as they try to get to work on time. Her wild hair making Adora move to the side so she could see her closest friend clearly.

Catras furry body was clear even with the horde work outfit of jumpsuit and boots she was wearing both in a dull grey. Though Catra always spruced it up with a red head peice. Adora couldnt help but admire how good of care Catra took of both their fur and body with her lean but powerful muscle and shining coat.

Catra grinned at Adora playfully, “Like what ya see eh?” Turning around to run backwards while holding her arms out to make herself more visible to Adora. Catra didnt bother paying attention to where she was going as she did so not really caring sense they had Adoras attention.

Adoras eyes widened as Catra did not realize she was about to back up into the road where a multitude of cars where. Acting out of pure instinct Adora grabbed Catra by the waist and trew her back while rolling across the street to try and minimize chances of being hit. While Adora did not get hit however she did end up rolling down a hill.

Adora didnt know at the time but later found out how Catra reacted once she realized what happened. Freaking out Catra lept onto the hood of the first car that passed her landing on her hands and feet to force it to stop traffic. All her hairs standing on end as she searched frantically between the cars for Adora. The last thing Adora had overheard before she left was that Scorpia had come to Catras side being in the area.

On her own side Adora was too far down the hill to even hear catra. Adora was lucky at how tough she was as it was a huge roll that left her rather bruised once she hit the bottom. Adora got knocked out for only a moment yet something seemed to be resonating through her head when that happened. 

As Adora got up trying to figure out what her own mind was trying to tell her she spotted something off in the distance that got her attention. A field full of flowers that she had never seen before. Adora had been used to the concrete city around the Hordes business headquarters and had never seen a place so full of life.

Adora snapped back to the present when she felt a kiss on her lips from the women she had met that day in the flower fields. Wrapping her arms around the chubby yet also in active all the time heir to the flower business. Her pink and purple hair mixing into Adoras front poof as they sunk further into their embrace.

Falling sideways into the open doorway next to them the pair land on an already prepared couch. This little embrace and kiss becoming such a habit that everyone there knew what was going to happen so the place had been adjusted to be prepared. The loving couple not missing a beat in their enjoyment of each others company.

They spent the next few minutes cuddling just hoping beyond somehow it could last forever this time. While things had fallen together quickly between the two of them it just was so natural both of the pair knew that this was the correct thing to do. Their love and admiration for each other so pure and direct that it could not be denied.

As the clock continued to roll past a pair of figures appeared over the hill glaring intently at Bright Moon. The intentions emanating from the smaller of the pair not good like they have been for months. After a glance towards the taller one with them they move in on their plan.

Like clockwork Adora and Glimmer heard a commotion outside. Glancing at eachother the two know they need to head out there to deal with Catra and Scorpia. Just then their best friend Bow pops himself into the room crop top and all, “Ill take care of Catra and Scorpia, don’t worry about it.” Bow gives a slight wink as he heads out to deal with the situation to give Adora and Glimmer a proper full evening to be together.

Ever sense Catra couldn’t talk Adora to going back to Horde tattoos she had been trying to force her to leave by constantly trashing the place. Her goal seemed to be to try to make Adora just give up rather then talk it out. This was a decision Bow would never understand and actually made him very glad to keep Catra from someone as nice as Adora.

Glimmer got the biggest grin the second Bow left sense she finally had the time to do something that had been on her mind for a while now. Quickly grabbing Adoras hand Glimmer teleports the loving pair to a secret room in the walls. It was something Glimmer had built a long time ago for when she wanted to get away from her mother, but tonight it would have a very diffrent use.

Adora blinked as she fully registered where she was as Glimmer teleported away. In this room was an illusion of a night full of stars and a small candlelit table absolutely blowing away Adora with its beauty. However once Glimmer teleported back in with the food what was blowing Adora away with its beauty shifted to the girl she loved.

Glimmer noticed Adoras loving stare and couldnt help but blush, “Ive really wanted to take you out for a nice dinner, especaily after how you described your past.” Sense they had met and Adora told them about her time growing up in the Horde Tattoo buissness they had made an attempt to show the former tattoo artist more things she could be doing in a normal life. Ever sense they had started dating Glimmer had wanted to take Adora out on a high end date. Even though nothing special was needed to enjoy eachother company Glimmer felt Adora deserved the world and wanted to do something extra.

Adora smelled the food and gasped having never had this good of a smell come across her in their life. Adora had already learned there was better food then what was served the orphan live in workers in the Horde but this smelled utterly divine. Adora sat down compleatly speechless and just ready to experiance this.

Glimmer giggled at how eager Adora was to do this. However Glimmer couldnt resist doing a small tease, “Wow no thank you even?” Setting the plates down for each of them so they could get started on this date.

Adora hurrys to speak up, “Thank you so much Glimmer!” Adoras old worries about having to be at her best all the time bubbling back to the surface of her mind. Forcing up her insecurity’s and self doubts that she had been trying to defeat ever sense coming to Bright Moon Flowers.

Glimmer quickly noticed this and went to Adora before she sat down. “Your doing great Adora, just enjoy yourself ok?” Glimmer said extremely calmly trying to help Adora get back to her good place. Knowing how easy it was for Adora’s perfectionism to rise itself back to the surface.

Glimmers voice instantly helped Adora calm back down from her panicking. Adora took Glimmers hand and squeezed it needing to feel her girlfriend there. Adora blushed when she felt Glimmer squeeze her hand back.

Glimmer couldn’t help but smile a bit as she saw Adora calm down and blush. Keeping hold of the hand of Adora hand Glimmer moves herself back to sit down blushing a little herself from seeing how beautiful her girlfriends smile is. Glimmer waited for a moment to have both hands but once she realized Adora wasn’t letting go anytime soon she decided to just eat with one hand.

As the two started on their meals there was a awkward silence for a short while sense Adora was busy stuffing her face. Unable to believe how delicious this food was. Up until this point due to Catra constantly assaulting them they had been stuck with mostly quick made food for right after a fight. However even from the first smell let alone taste Adora just knew this stuff was different.

Glimmer smiled happy she made the choice of getting extra. “I made sure to get this from a nice restaurant down the street. Spinnerella and Nettossa are old friends so i was able to get something ahead of a customer!” Glimmer said with a carefree smile. Making sure to enjoy some food for herself or else Adora might end up getting all of it because Glimmer cant say no to her girlfriend when shes hungry.

Once Adora had finished inhaling everything that Glimmer didn’t eat she couldn’t help but blush and laugh. “I’m sorry i think i took most of it again.” Adora said as part of her felt a little embarrassed. Even though she was loving the moment that dark little part inside her was trying to ruin it.

Glimmer sensing the bad thoughts creeping into Adora quickly let go of her girlfriends hand to teleport right onto them. Planting a kiss right on Adoras lips to try to simultaneously show how much fun that short little date was and drive away what bothered the former Horde Tattoo artist. Wrapping her arms around Adora’s strong body and holding her as tight as they could.

Adora kissed back instantly using the feeling of her soft loving girlfriend to drive away those niggling thoughts. Trying to pour all her love into her arms wrapping around Glimmer to show how much feeling there was. Leaning backwards to let Glimmer take the lead while responding strong her chair began to tip back.

Glimmer had expected the chair to start to tip so teleported the two again back to their shared bed. While they had separate beds for a short time after Adora got there Glimmer quickly fixed that under the guise of wanting to help Adora with her issues sleeping alone. While it had not taken long for the truth to get out it did not matter by that point.

Adora felt the bed and instantly let herself fallout of the the sitting position to lay down under Glimmer. Letting two types of softness surround her on both sides. Persistently kissing back until Glimmer stopped kissing her first.

After about a minute total Glimmer stopped kissing Adora having a very satisfied smile on her face. Rolling off Adora Glimmer knew her girlfriend was going to respond in the way they always did. Glimmer rolled to face Adora again and was happy to see her back and slipped her arms in between the muscular girls side and biceps.

Adora couldn’t help but wiggle back into Glimmer as she felt their arms wrap around her chest. Couldn’t help but think of how lucky she was as Glimmer got into the big spoon position. Adora did not know what that meant, but she had been told what the position was called.

With some help from his very close friend Perfuma Bow had managed to drive off Catra and Scorpia. It had not been an easy battle but Bow knew it would be worth as he climbed the stairs inside the flower shop. Peaking into the bedroom he saw what he had allowed and got the dorkiest smile while outside up the hill Scorpia tried to console the unconsolable Catra.

Adoras mind was free of any of her worries or insecurity’s as she lay there silently with Glimmer. Enjoying the warmth of the moment with all of her being. However after a few more moments, and after unbeknownst to her Bow had left the doorway so they could be alone, Adora just had to say, “Glimmer, i love you more then anything.”

Glimmer couldn’t help but blush with her entire face upon hearing Adora say those words. “And i love you to all of infinity Adora!” Glimmer responded being sure to outdo the size of Adoras love for fun. Being sure to squeeze Adora as she did just to try and emphasize it rubbing her head into the muscular girls back where the Horde had placed its symbol as a tattoo across it to boot. To help emphasize that the scars of Adora’s past did not have to decide her future.

As Adora responded to her love Glimmer trying to one up the soft girls one of of herself that set the tone for the rest of the evening. With the two not leaving bed just talking and laughing and enjoying each others presence. Their love being so sweet and thick no one else could come close to the loving pair.


End file.
